Mi vida a tu lado
by F3rN4nD4
Summary: Esta es la historia de la evolución en la relación de Anna y Elsa desde que se conocen a la edad de 5 años. Más detalles en el primer capitulo. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hola chicos y chicas amantes del Elsanna que decidieron dar una oportunidad a este pequeño fic jaja esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba hablando de una amiga xD y se que tengo otro pendiente (Jori) peeeeero este no podía esperar más en mi cabeza xD así que les dejo los detalles de la historia: Elsa y Anna se conocen desde que tienen 5 años y aquí cuento lo que va pasando en la vida de Anna y Elsa desde que se conocen, es un AU y obviamente no voy a escribir toooodos los años así que solo me ubicare en la edad de 5, 9, 13, 16 y 21 años, así que será un fic de 5 caps, tal vez 6 si es que les gusta xD sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Era un día soleado, no había una sola nube en el cielo y se podía sentir una gran tranquilidad en el ambiente hasta que unos pequeños gritos junto con unos acelerados pasos bajando las escaleras resonaban alrededor de la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Ya es de día, ¿ya puedo salir a jugar?- decía una pequeña niña pelirroja de no más de 5 años mientras corría alrededor de su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Anna- decía su madre mientras tomaba a la pequeña pelirroja y la alzaba por los aires- ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por salir a jugar? Desde ayer en la noche que estas así.

\- Es que mami quiero salir a estrenar mi nuevo triciclo que me trajo mi papá anoch…- Anna se tapó su boca con sus dos manos antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ah! Con que tu padre te trajo el triciclo que tanto querías- decía su madre divertida al ver la reacción de su hija al no querer revelar el secreto de su padre y ella.

\- Si, pero no lo vayas a regañar por eso mami- decía apenada.

-No te preocupes, Anna- decía bajando a la pequeña niña de sus brazos- anda, ponte a desayunar para que puedas salir a jugar.

\- Siiiii- gritaba Anna emocionada mientras se iba corriendo a su asiento mientras su mamá reía por lo bajo.

~(*-*)~

Después de desayunar Anna se fue corriendo a su habitación para poder cambiarse y disfrutar el día con su triciclo nuevo. Cuando iba bajando, para por fin salir, escucho una plática entre sus padres.

-Al parecer los nuevos vecinos llegan hoy,¡¿ no te parece emocionante?! Tendremos nuevos amigos y escuche que tenían una hija más o menos de la edad de Anna- decía alegre la mamá de la pequeña pelirroja.

\- Si, los eh visto cuando salí a correr, parecen buenas personas pero se ven muy frías- contestaba su esposo.

-Anthony sabes que ningún corazón se resiste a una sonrisa de un summers, por más congelado que esté.

-¡Eso es cierto!- contesto su hija desde las escaleras.

-Anna, no te habíamos visto- decía su padre tranquilo- ¿Lista para estrenar tu triciclo?

\- Si papá, estoy lista- sonreía muy alegre.

-Bien, pues puedes salir a jugar con él afuera pero ten cuidado- le advertía su madre algo preocupada.

-Si mamaaaaa!- decía la pequeña niña ya un poco lejos de su madre dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

~(*-*)~

Al salir, Anna estaba maravillada con el pequeño triciclo rojo brillante ubicado justo en medio del jardín.

Se acercó corriendo y se subió para poder andar alrededor del patio. Era muy divertido pensar que el triciclo era una moto, un caballo y hasta una nave espacial por lo que Anna no lograba notar que alguien la miraba desde el otro lado de la cerca, unos ojos azules estaban posicionados justo en Anna, y en cuanto la pelirroja dio la vuelta para seguir con su gran carrera logró divisar a una hermosa niña parada justo al otro lado de la cerca.

-¡Hola!- dijo Anna a la otra niña que se movió incomoda en su lugar, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hola- respondió la otra niña en voz baja .

-Me llamó Anna, ¿Y tú?

-Me llamó Elsa

-Elsa es un bonito nombre, oye ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Estaba a punto de jugar a los ladrones.

-Yo…- Elsa volteo a ver a su casa para luego bajar la mirada.

-Vamos, será divertido- sonrió la pelirroja haciendo resaltar sus pecas- tu podrías ser mi secuas- Anna hizo una cara rara al momento de pronunciar la palabra, haciendo reír al instante a la otra niña.

\- Si, me gustaría jugar contigo- Elsa escaló por la cerca y cuando estaba hasta arriba saltó para caer en el jardín de los summers.

-Yeeeiiii- gritó Anna- ahora secuas, tenemos que robar el banco principal de la ciudad pero para eso ocupamos sobrenombres para no ser reconocidas, ¿Cuál será el tuyo?

Elsa y Anna se quedaron pensando durante un tiempo sobre los nombres que utilizarían, hasta que Elsa rompió el silencio.

-Yo podría ser… ¿la reina de hielo?- dijo tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha.

-mmm… ¿Por qué lo escogiste?- pregunto Anna con una ceja levantada, igual que su madre, ya que le pareció extraña la reacción de Elsa.

-Así me decían en mi antigua escuela porque no hablaba con nadie- Elsa apartó la mirada.

-A mi no me gusta- Anna frunció el ceño- mejor serás copo de nieve porque eres bonita como uno- la pelirroja le sonrío a la rubio, mientras que Elsa le regresaba el gesto- y yo seré mmm…sol de verano- dijo divertida la niña pequeña- así nuestros nombres se complementan.

-Ese me gusta para ti- dijo saltando la rubia platinado.

-Bien, ahora copo de nieve hoy iremos a robar el banco de la ciudad, tendremos que tener cuidado para que no nos lleven a la cárcel- decía mientras hacía que se ponía un antifaz y Elsa la imitaba. Y así se pusieron a jugar.

~(*-*)~

-¡Corre copo de nieve tenemos que salir de aquí!- decía Anna mientras subía a su triciclo, Elsa se subió en la parte de atrás de este y Anna arranco haciendo que la rubia se tambaleara un poco y para no caerse se sujetó abrazando a Anna por el cuello.

Cuando dieron 3 vueltas por el jardín decidieron detenerse ya que la policía ya no las perseguía, pero cuando Anna estaba bajando del triciclo se atoro haciendo que tropezara y cayera de rodillas, esto ocasiono un pequeño raspón en la rodilla de la pequeña por lo que las lágrimas empezaban a tomar acto de presencia, Elsa al verla decidió hacer lo que su mamá hacia cuando le pasaba eso a ella.

Elsa se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de la rodilla de Anna y le dio un pequeño beso en donde le dolía haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera mejor al instante.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Elsa viendo directamente a los ojos a Anna.

\- Si, gracias- le contestó con una sonrisa que inmediatamente fue regresada.

-¡Elsa, es hora de entrar a casa!- alguien la llamaba desde el otro lado de la cerca.

\- Ya me voy- Elsa volteo a ver la cerca y luego a Anna- adiós Anna y gracias por jugar conmigo- Elsa se giró y empezó a correr.

-Adiós Elsa- decía Anna muy sonriente ya que se había divertido ese día.

Anna entró a su casa, después de que Elsa se fuera, y vio a su mamá preparando la comida.

-Anna, veo que te haz hecho amiga de la hija de los nuevos vecinos- le decía sonriente.

\- Si, se llama Elsa y es muy linda, deberías de conocerla- le respondía Anna mirando por la ventana el patio.

-Que bueno que hayas hecho una nueva amiga amor, ahora siéntate que en un momento estará la comida.

-Si mami- Anna se sentó a comer, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho Elsa para ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Elsa es una buena amiga.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó pueden dejar un review para saber que lo tengo que seguir xD y acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos y/o consejos.**

**Para los que leen mi otra historia etto... no me a llegado la inspiración como para seguirla, así que tal vez me tarde un poco (mucho porque ya casi entró en exámenes) u.u perdonen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Como están? espero y bien :3 Aqui un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y pues al final del capitulo los dejo con noticias y respondo reviews :3**

* * *

Era un sábado por la tarde en la ciudad de Arendell, dos niñas de unos 9 años se encontraban jugando en el patio trasero de una casa en particular.

-¡Elsaaa! – decía una niña pelirroja que se encontraba recostada boca arriba en una rama del árbol que se ubicaba en ese patio desde hace ya algunos años – estoy aburrida, hagamos algo… - pero al no recibir una contestación de su amiga volteo hacia la parte de abajo - ¿Elsa?

La otra niña de cabello platinado estaba recostada en el tronco del gran árbol donde se encontraba leyendo un libro de tapa azul que sus padres le habían regalado el día de ayer, mas sin embargo la chica ya iba por la parte final del mismo, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que su amiga la estaba llamando desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

La pelirroja al ver esta escena se quedó pensando, mientras se mordía el labio, lo que podía hacer para lograr captar la atención de Elsa, al pasar unos cuantos minutos Anna bajo lo más sigilosa que podía del árbol, pero a medio camino la niña rompió unas cuantas ramas y se golpeó contra las hojas de las mismas, ocasionando que cayera justo al lado de su amiga pero Elsa parecía estar en otro mundo, lo que Anna aprovecho para esconderse detrás del gran tronco.

Pasaron unos minutos donde la pelirroja espiaba a su amiga cuando por fin decidió atacar, poniéndose en rodillas, Anna comenzó a gatear hasta llegar junto a la platinada, se acercó lentamente hasta la oreja de Elsa y soplo tan suavemente que provoco un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de la chica.

\- ¡Anna! – grito Elsa mientras se agarraba su oído, en lo que la culpable de esa reacción se revolcaba en el piso riéndose de su amiga mientras sus brazos apretaban la zona de su estómago.

Pasados unos segundos la pelirroja se levantó del suelo en lo que se sacudía el polvo y la tierra que se había pegado a su ropa – Elsa debiste de haber visto tu cara – le dijo a su amiga mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de lado a lado - ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo y por qué te interesa tanto?

-Este libro me lo regalaron mis padres ayer, es muy interesante y trata sobre…

-Blah blah blah- la interrumpió Anna- Elsa hay que hacer algo divertido, estoy aburrida desde hace horaaasss- le explicaba mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados.

La platinada rió divertida mientras rodaba los ojos por la expresión que había hecho la pelirroja- ¿Y si jugamos a los caballeros y princesas? De eso trata mi libro- le decía Elsa mientras le enseñaba la portada.

-Oww…gustaaa, tú serás la princesa y yo el caballero- se señalaba orgullosa Anna.

\- ¡Sí! Mira el libro se divide en tres partes, la primera es donde el caballero y la princesa se conocen, la segunda es cuando la princesa es secuestrada por un dragón y la tercera es cuando el caballero la salva- le decía Elsa.

-Okay, me parece bien- le contesto Anna mientras recogía una rama para que fuera su espada.

-Anna, la historia empieza con un valiente caballero cabalgando por el bosque…

~(*-*)~

Era una tarde de verano en el reino lejano de Agder, un caballero de brillante armadura cabalgaba tranquilamente en el medio del bosque, el sol se filtraba por las hojas de los grandes árboles mientras el suelo era cubierto por plantas y flores de diferentes colores y especies. Cuando a lo lejos logró divisar una sombra que se ocultaba por los arbustos de la zona, y haciendo caso a la gran curiosidad que iba creciendo en todo su ser dio una orden a su caballo de que avanzara hacia lo que habían visto hace un momento.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – grito el caballero una vez que llego al lugar.

-Por favor no me hagas daño- contestaba una chica de una hermosa tez blanca y una belleza incomparable justo detrás del arbusto – eh huido de mi palacio porque mi padre me quería casar con un príncipe de un reino que queda cruzando el mar pero yo a él no lo amo.

-No te preocupes princesa yo soy un caballero de honor y no tengo planes de hacerle daño a una bella dama como usted- al escuchar las palabras del caballero las mejillas de la princesa empezaron a tomar un hermoso color carmesí- él es mi fiel corcel "sombra" y con él viajo por todo el mundo.

-¿En serio? A mí me encantaría conocer lugares nuevos y tierras lejanas pero mi padre dice que es peligroso.

-Entonces déjeme decirle que su padre es un mal hombre al no dejarla cumplir su sueño.

-Lo sé, pero él se ha hecho cargo de mí toda la vida, se supondría que debería estar agradecida.

-Sin embargo no lo está princesa, permítame llevarla a descubrir tierras nuevas, estoy segura de que sería feliz a mi lado y yo lo estaría al suyo. Por cierto mi nombre es Anna.

-Un placer Anna, me llamo Elsa.

Anna estiro su mano hacia Elsa pero cuando la princesa estuvo a punto de tomarla un gran dragón apareció raptando a la chica mientras la alzaba por los aires.

-¡Ayuda! – escucharon a la princesa gritar en las alturas.

-¡Oh no! ¡La princesa! Sombra tenemos que encontrarla- decía mientras se subía a su caballo- ¡Arre!

Y así fue como el valiente caballero y su fiel corcel empezaron la búsqueda de la princesa, el bosque, las cascadas y hasta el río pero nunca encontraban rastro alguno del dragón ni de la hermosa joven, hasta que llegó a una cueva en el centro del bosque donde se encontraba humo saliendo por la entrada.

-Claro, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

Anna se bajó de su caballo lo más calmada que podía porque de lo contrario el enorme animal podría escucharla, causando una perdida que el corazón de la pelirroja no soportaría, sacando su espada la joven estaba lista para enfrentarse al dragón si en algún momento las cosas se empezaban a salir de control.

Al entrar en la cueva se podía ver que la criatura estaba dormitando, justo a su lado se encontraba un gran hoyo parecido a una fosa donde se lograban escuchar unos sollozos que salían de este, al acercarse pudo ver la silueta de la chica que había hecho saltar su corazón desde que vio sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Elsa?

La chica alzo su vista para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz que la llamaba con tanta ternura.

-Anna, tu… ¿viniste a rescatarme?

-Claro, no podría dejarte ser apresada por un dragón porque primero: mi código de honor no me lo permite y segundo: después de conocerte ¿quien quisiera vivir sin ti?

-Anna… - la princesa se había quedado sin palabras, era la primera vez que alguien le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y amor.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí

Anna busco por toda la cueva para ver si podía encontrar algo con lo que sacar a la princesa de ese gran agujero. Tiempo después logró ver un esqueleto que en sus manos llevaba una cadena no muy vieja.

-Lo siento amigo, la necesito.

Tomando la cadena con cierto asco se acercó dónde estaba la princesa y arrojo la cadena hasta el fondo, por suerte era lo suficientemente larga.

-Princesa, tiene que escalar para salir.

Elsa haciendo todos sus esfuerzos logró escalar hasta donde se encontraba Anna y al verse se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Gracias-dijo Elsa a su heroína.

-No hay de qué.

Al salir de la cueva ambas se subieron al caballo de la chica pelirroja, empezando un largo camino a la que tal vez sería su nueva aventura. Al llegar a un prado lleno de flores y un sol que se colaba por las copas de los árboles, ambas decidieron descansar y platicar un rato.

-Creo que de alguna manera debería de recompensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, fuiste demasiado valiente al ir a mi rescate ¿Cómo podría? Ya sabes. – Le preguntaba la platinada a su caballero cuando se dirigían de nuevo hacia sombra.

-Quizás… - Decía la pelirroja encarando a su princesa.

-¿Quizás?

~(*-*)~

-¡¿Qué pasa Elsa?! No me digas que ahí se acaba la historia- le reclamaba Anna a su amiga.

-No lo sé Anna, digamos que alguien no me dejo terminar el libro- decía mientras hojeaba el libro la chica platinada.

-Siempre yo – murmuro la menor (por unos cuantos meses) mientras hacía un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Aquí esta! Mmm…se supone que el caballero le pide un beso de agradecimiento a la princesa y ella se lo da como el inicio de su historia de amor.

-Okay, entonces- Anna bajo su espada como si la estuviera metiendo en su estuche- Princesa quizás si no fuera mucha molestia me gustaría una señal de usted me quiere tanto como yo.

-¿Una señal? Bien- dijo Elsa acercándose más a su mejor amiga- si es lo que usted desea, para mí sería todo un honor – se inclinó hacia lo que era la cara de Anna y acortando con el espacio que las separaba, Elsa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en la última- Considérelo como el comienzo de todo…- Ambas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra por un tiempo.

-¡Elsaaa!- se escuchó un grito de una mujer del otro lado de la cerca- ya casi oscurece, regresa a la casa.

-¡Vooooy!- se agacho por su libro y miro a Anna por un momento más- Nos vemos mañana Anna, me divertí bastante.

-Adiós Elsa- dijo Anna mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

Elsa tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Hey! :3 espero que les haya gustado el cap, me costo mucho hacerlo u.u no tenia idea de como contarlo jejeje xD pero bueno. NOTICIAS: ya salí de vacaciones así que puedo actualizar mas seguido (/._.)/\\(._.\\) y pues ya xD Ya saben pueden mandar reviews y eso para decirme si hay algo que mejorar o algo para felicitarme *-* gracias :v saben que eso me recuerda que debo de actualizar.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Eclair Rozen: **Gracias :3 que bueno que te gusto la historia, y aquí un nuevo cap espero que te guste :3

**Chio77jvqr: **Lo seee *-* Elsa tímida es genial y pues Anna es linda de naturaleza :3

**HannisG: **Gracias :3 que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo, espero que te gustara este 3

**Madh: **Gracias nwn enserio te gusta como escribo? creo que escribo muy aniñada fanática xD Aquí esta el otro capitulo (/._.)/

**freya-chan: **Y tu curiosidad acabo aquí :3 espero que te gustara el cap (/*3*)/

**RitSunny: **Tal vez no actualice pronto u.u pero aquí esta el capitulo *señala la computadora (como si lo estuviera promocionando)* tadaaa :3

**ALEX JEJJEJE: **Gracias :3 que bueno que te gusto y esto es lo que pasa después xD

**Por cierto si me quieren decir más sinónimos para llamar a Elsa y Anna estaría bastante agradecida (-/\\-) Sin más gracias a los que le dieron Follow y Favorite a esta historia :3**


End file.
